


Echoes

by Takigawa Aki (akanoaki)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Not Really A Pairing Yet, We're All Mad Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanoaki/pseuds/Takigawa%20Aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching a kakuja was no easy feat, even for Hibari Kyouya, and his ownership period is near its end. It's time to get creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written during NaNoWriMo.

_AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

A howl broke off in coughing laughter that then petered out to a dry hacking sound, and finally a whining moan. Special Class Investigator Hibari rearranged the notepads in his arm and tossed a dark look at the Cochlea assistant who held the cell keys. "Has the regression been steady?"

"In bursts." She offered a clipboard. "Rather, the subject's offered very lucid moments between these episodes. We're not sure if this is faking or not."

"Nn." He took the clipboard and flipped pages as they walked, noting out of the corner of his eye the way that a few of the cells they passed were occupied by what appeared to be unusually perturbed ghouls. Were they bothered by the noise? Maybe they could sense a _kakuja_ like any other prey their predator. Now that was a satisfying thought.

Without looking her way he held the clipboard out for her to take again and stopped at their destination. She flipped a switch that lit the cell and he peered through the glass wall with a tch. "Have you broken it?"

The way she adjusted her glasses was nervous. "He just likes to sit like that. Even with RC inhibitors, we've been unable to do many tests at all, actually..."

For the first time the prisoner stirred, an ankle twisting slowly as though to ward off sleep. Slumped forward and held only by arms tied behind the chair, the ghoul might have been dead if it weren't for the way that eyes opened to peer through long, knotted hair at the two of them. That might have been a smile. 

Hibari tapped his toe against the glass, impatient. "My ownership period is almost over. You don't have anything left to hold out for."

Slowly, the only eye he could see blinked, lazily as a cat. Then the head tilted to the side. Was this a lucid moment or was it looking at things that didn't exist?

Lips parted as if to test the sensation, and a tongue cracked dry ran across them, and despite looking like a worm there was something predatory about the movement. The ghoul's eyelids drooped. For a moment he thought that sleep was reclaiming the monster, but instead eyes stared at him through lashes too thick for such malnutrition. 

"That isn't an offer," came the cracking purr, and no matter how pathetic, it set the hair on the back of Hibari's neck to rising. He turned to the assistant and motioned for her to go.

The key dangled on his finger. "No, it's not. But this is."

A flash of surprise, and then suspicion. Their eyes met, confidence sparking with caution. 

"You always did smell wonderful," the ghoul whispered, mulling it over. _Tick, tick,_ tongue tapped. "If you're feeling so generous today who am I to turn you away? Come in, lover."

That again. Hibari's expression narrowed in displeasure, but after a glance at the camera to be sure that from the back the ghoul was still carefully secured, he slid the key and stood as the glass barrier slid aside. The stench of predator hit his nose immediately. No matter how much ventilation a cell had, it would end up stuffy, but this was a primal smell that was made up of no real smell at all. It was the air itself.

It slid shut behind him the moment that he stepped inside. Flippant, he took a seat in the chair facing the prisoner.

"Don't smile so wide," he snipped, crossing his knees. "You're not getting a taste, just like all the other times you asked."

That earned a wicked little chuckle that ended in a cough. Cochlea was hard on a _kakuja._ "We've been together an entire ownership period and you still haven't said my name once, Kyouya," the ghoul simpered. "We know each other better than that now."

"I never gave you permission to use my first name." He only said it by rote; it was a lost cause, and only a dull irritation in the wake of the dozens of times he'd had to correct it. His eyes were on the notes in his book. "You've provided information on seventeen outstanding ghouls, which has led to the capture and elimination of eighty-two, and you've led us to thirty-four ghouls who we were unaware were outstanding. Yet you're surprisingly reticent about some subjects..."

The ghoul's feet shuffled, paused, and settled on crossing ankles. "We scratch each other's backs, wasn't that it?"

He laid the notebook on the table and, abruptly smiling, leaned forward to prop his elbows and lock his fingers. "You really believe you're going to get out of here, don't you?"

"I know that your notebook says _'it',_ too," was the answering purr, a cocky tone despite the gravelly sound of dehydration. "That's what you call me--it. But here we are, fostering a relationship that's spanned...how long? It's difficult to keep track in the bowels of an ear. Things seem to echo."

Perhaps it wasn't as lucid as Hibari had hoped. Then again, there was always the possibility it was doing this on purpose, and that seemed by far the most likely. "Tell me about the group you came from. There's no use hiding it anymore."

"In _fact,_ Kyouya, as much as I respect your determination to take things slow--very _respectable,_ you know, it's cute--I think it's time to take the next step. Our dates have been very informative and always intriguing, but I'm yet to meet your family."

Definitely on purpose. He was determined to remain unamused, but despite himself there was a little smirk teasing the edges of his lips. "I don't have any family to offer, but I'm sure that's not what you're really after." The pen twirled in his fingers and tapped the tabletop. _Tick, tick._ "You know what happens when an ownership period ends."

Hum. "If we're going to be talking business, I'd appreciate something to drink," it sighed whimsically. 

"That didn't seem to bother you when you were howling." Nonetheless he began tapping into his phone. A pitcher of water wouldn't hurt, and he was a little parched himself. "There are a few options. The scientists here are eager to slice you into a quinque."

"Of course. _Mi kagune, su kagune,_ isn't that the way it goes?" The sigh that it made was perhaps a little more genuine. "I'd taken you as the type who would want to be present, you know, when they poke and prod and cut--it would make it a little more bearable, at least. Are you only a sadist when you're an active participant?"

Hibari pulled a piece of paper from the notebook and slid it across the table. "You know these names. After I captured you, you said that you'd tell me where they were before you were eliminated."

Was that a bitter smile? The flash of teeth might have been rue or bloodlust. It was probably both. "Say my name once, won't you? It would be a disappointment to reach the butcher's block without that."

"Rank SS Corpsefucker. I've said it before."

There was a long pause of incredulous eyes meeting a flat gaze, and abruptly it laughed, cackling with head back, shoulders shaking too hard to be just because of mirth. "Really! You made me a nickname! It has a better ring to it than the code name the Doves gave me."

Alright, maybe that was a little clever. "It sounds better than the name you used, too." He crossed his arms and didn't spare a glance when the glass barrier slid open for the same assistant as before to lay glasses and a cold pitcher of water on the table before retreating again. "So? Tell me something I like, and I'll give you a drink."

"If you're going to be that generous, you ought to throw in a kiss." It grinned at the way Hibari cringed. "Well? You keep me locked up and aching for you all this time, shouldn't you follow it up?"

And back to this. He poured a glass of water and took his time drinking it, head tipped back to show the way his throat clenched when he swallowed. A gulp, two, three...and he set the glass down with a wry smile, noting the way the ghoul's expression had soured. His fingertip tapped the paper.

"Butterfly's been causing trouble lately behind the scenes. We want it now."

"Butterfly's on the no-share list," it repeated, feigning apology. "We agreed to this quite a long time ago. Are your faculties failing? I could help with that."

"Hypnotism doesn't help memory." Even after multiple torture sessions specifically for this little band of ghouls, this one hadn't given a peep. It was dirty how quickly it flipped on some while banding so tightly to a few. That wasn't how society worked. "The last two times that you gave me information it was stale. You can do better than that."

It crossed its legs. Yes, that was definitely sour. "Unfortunately, I'm not psychic. I've been in Cochlea for how long now? I would _love_ to continue to get you awards, Kyouya, but I'm afraid that there's no refreshing what I have from in here."

With great care he began to pour the second glass full of water, earning a curious look. "I understand that." It wasn't hard to put on a show like the ghoul was so fond of; a thoughtful look, a finger on the rim of the glass, a hum. He wrapped his hand around it as though he would lift it, then released it again. "Which is why I have an idea."

Its eyes narrowed. Now there was the serious look he'd seen on the battlefield. "I rarely enjoy a Dove's ideas. I hope that you're a good salesman, Special Investigator Hibari."

A smile was flirting with his lips. No doubt it made things worse. He lifted the cup and held it to the ghoul's lips, holding back a purr at the surprised look and hesitation before it took a drink, and then another. Before it could swallow a third time, though, he retracted the glass. "I expect it to sell itself. You like wearing masks, don't you?"

"Are you mocking me?" It licked its lips, this time with satisfaction. A practised lazy look, calculated slumping shoulders. 

"Not quite." He pulled the paper off of the table and slid it back into his notebook. "You know, I had fun tracking you down for months. How many times did we fight?"

"Eight." Now there was a spark of interest. _Perfect._ This ghoul couldn't resist a game.

"Eight..." He spun the glass slowly. Inched it around once, replaced his fingers, twisted again. "And once I found out about your eye, there was nothing for it. You know if I were to chase you again, eventually, you'd lose."

There was a pregnant silence.

"And," Hibari continued quietly, "you've made ample use eliminating your past enemies with the cooperation of the CCG. In effect, we've formed quite a symbiotic relationship."

It leaned forward, letting him know it was listening.

"I'd like to continue this relationship." 

Scepticism was to be expected. "Your ownership period is ending."

"It is." His finger traced the rim of the cup, flicking off drops of water. "That doesn't matter if you're outside. So?"

Perhaps a gasp had been too much to hope for. Instead, it took a slow breath, watching him intently as though it were unsure whether it were being hunted or not. "A double agent?" Abruptly it guffawed. "You're going to cooperate with a ghoul? Are you that desperate--or are you that _greedy?"_

That stung, but it was fair. He had certainly earned a lot of rewards from the information this thing had provided. "This is the only time I'm going to offer."

_"Please,_ you already know I'm in." Suddenly the flash of teeth was excited. "Let's make a _contract,_ Kyouya."

His lips twitched. SS rank, Contractor--this was a dangerous game. Movement laden with intention, he pulled a knife from his pocket and sliced the tip of his thumb. Its eyes followed the blood as it dropped from his finger into the cup and began to mingle, making a soft pink hue in the glass. It felt oddly satisfying to raise the glass and press it to the ghoul's lips.

"I've signed," he said as he lowered it again. It was empty and there was a new glitter in the ghoul's eyes. "Now how do you do it?"

It shrugged its shoulders, and for a moment he felt irritation only to be abruptly replaced with alarm as its arms slid around the sides of the chair and reached for him. How long had it been able to get out of the restraints--?!

"With a kiss," Mukuro purred, using a handful of Kyouya's hair to force him forward and press their lips together. It tasted fetid with the stench of decay. He gagged even as he rocked back in the chair and reached for the alarm button.

"No, no, don't worry about _that,_ lover," it whispered, sensuous as the hand that reached out to trap his. "I'm not going to hurt you. We're going to negotiate terms, and that we do as equals or else it isn't really a contract, now is it?" 

He froze, inches from the button. It didn't sound like a lie. Contractor was too smart to try to break out like this, and it had no reason with freedom dangling at its nose. Then... reluctantly, carefully, he laid his hands on the table again. With a smile, it did the same.

"There we go, lover." Was it laughing at him? Its eyes laughed. "Now tell me more about your idea. I like the way that you think."


End file.
